A Little Shaky
by MyMelo
Summary: Coming to Japan has not been the way Hakuba thought it would be, especially when it came to experiencing natural disasters.


**Disclaimer:** The Usual

* * *

**A little shaky**

Hakuba Saguru had only been in Japan for a few weeks, and he had already witnessed several strange things. His classmate, Kuroba Kaito for one, was an oddly cheerful boy who always had a trick up his sleeve, and Koimizu Akako, the beautiful yet intimidating girl who seemed to be a witch. He didn't really believe in those sorts of things, but there was something about that girl that was slightly… unusual, if Hakuba had to describe her. Classmates though, he could deal with.

Natural disasters however, he could not.

On a particular Monday morning, Hakuba sat at his desk, waiting for class to begin. It was a perfectly normal day; Aoko was arguing with Keiko about KID, Koimizu was telling a very bored looking Kuroba about a prediction Lucifer had told her, and their classmates were chatting happily to one another.

When the room suddenly began to shake, Hakuba thought that he was getting a little dizzy and hallucinating. _A cold, perhaps? _But when he started to hear the windows rattling, he knew it wasn't something to do with his head. Terrified, Hakuba was about to open his mouth to scream when he saw that his classmates had all simply taken refuge under their desks, as if nothing had happened. Alarmed, he looked around to see Kuroba now joining in Aoko and Keiko's discussion; and the sensei had a not-this-again look on her face. So why wasn't anyone else freaking out like he was?

Hakuba had never felt time go by so slowly. It was as if the world was in slow motion. The building kept swaying, the windows rattling loudly, and with a loud bang, the locked classroom door had opened itself. Why wasn't anyone else worrying?_ The door had just _opened_ itself_, thought Hakuba in fright. _Were earthquakes really this common in Japan?_

All of a sudden, the shaking and rattling stopped. The door was still gently swinging from being opened, but it seemed like the earthquake had finally stopped. Hakuba checked his watch to see how long had passed. Five minutes, maybe? He blinked when he looked at his watch. _Thirty seconds_. Maybe his watch had stopped working? How could it only have been thirty seconds?

"Oi, Hakuba! You can come out now." Said Kaito, peering at Hakuba still crouched underneath his desk.

"Hakuba-kun, are you okay?" asked Aoko, looking worried. "You look a little pale."

Hakuba crawled out from underneath his desk and said, "Yes I'm fine, Nakamori-san, thank you." If truth be told, he was actually still a little jittery, but he wasn't about to let everybody know, especially Kuroba. He was sure Kuroba would make a joke about it if he knew. He'd be teasing him for the next _month_.

The windows began to rattle again, but before Hakuba could hide underneath his desk, it had stopped.

"Just an aftershock, that's all." Said Aoko in a soothing voice, seeing Hakuba's reaction. "And are you sure you're okay, Hakuba-kun? Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Kaito laughed. "Surely you're not scared, are you, Hakuba? I thought you Brits were fearless, and here you are, going faint because of an earthquake. It wasn't even that big an earthquake anyway!"

"Kaito!" Aoko scolded. "Stop teasing him. It's not his fault he's never experienced an earthquake before, is it? Remember _your_ expression the first time we experienced one?" said Aoko with a grin.

"Oh come _on_, Aoko, we were only five then! How did you expect me to react?" said Kaito. "Maybe you should go to the nurse," he said as an afterthought, looking at Hakuba.

Just then, the windows rattled for the third time. What remaining colour left was drained from Hakuba's face. _Yes_, he thought, _maybe he ought to go visit the nurse.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I actually experienced an earthquake last Saturday, windows rattling and locked doors opening. It gave me this idea for a story, and I thought Hakuba would be perfect. I always seem to make fun of him thought, hmm. Like? Dislike? Tell me what you think please!


End file.
